


Spiraling Trouble

by CD_Rice



Series: TCT Mobius Universe [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Kris and Whisper arrive in the Spiral Hill Village, and quickly run into the adventurous Tangle the Lemur and her calm friend Jewel the Beetle. However, Whisper quickly picks up that someone is following them...
Relationships: Whisper the Wolf/Original Character(s)
Series: TCT Mobius Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694284
Kudos: 1





	Spiraling Trouble

**TCT MOBIUS UNIVERSE - PART FIVE**

**“SPIRALING TROUBLE”**

**WRITTEN BY: CHRISTIAN RICE**

**SPIRAL HILL VILLAGE.**

Kris and Whisper walk around the calm streets of Spiral Hill Village. The duo, now christened “Team Krispher” by Kris, were exploring the village, having made their way here from Mobotropolis. “Wow, this place is so peaceful,” Kris says, and Whisper nods in agreement.

Kris looks at Whisper, noticing the small smile on her face.  _ “She’s been smiling a lot more since we fought the E-Killer Series,” _ he thinks to himself.

“ What are you staring at?” Whisper asks out of the blue, startling Kris.

“ U-Uh… nothing,” Kris answers, “I just… noticed you’ve been smiling more recently…”

Whisper turns away, her cheeks red. “So what?” she mutters.

“ Sorry,” the lynx responds, “It’s just… you look so cute when you smile…”

There is a moment of silence between the two, when suddenly…

“ Look out!!”

Kris and Whisper are surprised by the voice. Ahead of them, they notice a figure skidding to a stop, trying to brake. However, it is too late. The figure crashes into Kris, the two of them slamming down to the ground. “Ow…,” Kris mutters.

The figure stands up, and Whisper stares at them. They are a female lemur, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a yellow vest and shoes. She holds onto her head, groaning in pain. “Man! I really need to get better at that,” she says.

“ Tangle! What the hell are you doing?!” another voice calls out.

Whisper and the lemur turn to the source of the voice, as a beetle flies over to them, before landing. “Oh, hey, Jewel…,” the lemur mutters, and the beetle responds, “You need to be more careful! You ran into this woman’s boyfriend!”

“ He is not my boyfriend,” Whisper growls, which surprises the two.

Kris struggles to stand, and rubs his temple. “Damn! Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?” he groans.

He looks at the lemur and beetle, and the lemur chuckles nervously. “Sorry bout that,” she says, “I have a hard time moving around with my tail.”

“ No problem,” he responds, dusting his jacket off.

“ Hi there, I’m Jewel the Beetle,” the beetle introduces, “I’m the curator of the Spiral Hill Mineral Museum, and my quick-minded friend here is Tangle the Lemur.”

Tangle chuckles, holding out her hand. “Nice to meet ya,” she says.

Kris shakes her hand, and he responds, “Same. I’m Kris Bynd, and my friend here is Whisper the Wolf.”

Whisper nods, not saying a word to the two.  _ “Why does everyone think we’re a couple?” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “We’re barely even friends…” _

“ So, are you from here, or are you visiting from somewhere?” Tangle asks, and Jewel mutters her friend’s name, annoyed at how forward she is.

“ W-Well,... I’m from Ident, and Whisper-,” Kris starts to respond, only for Whisper to interrupt.

“ It’s not important,” she mutters, before beginning to walk off.

“ Wh-Whisper, wait…!”

Kris runs after his partner, and looks back at Tangle and Jewel, mouthing the word “Sorry”.

Kris runs up to the wolf, and says, “Why’d you run off like that?”

“ Haven’t you noticed… I don’t talk to many people…”

“ But why though?” Kris asks, “Why are you so anti-social?”

“ It’s none of your business! Be happy I’ve said anything to you at all.”

Kris freezes for a sec, and says, “Okay then. Geez…”

He continues after her, and stares at her. Her tail is shaking around frantically, and she is looking around. Her fur is standing up.  _ “What is making her like this? She looks so frantic about something…,” _ Kris thinks.

Just then, Whisper turns down an alleyway, which shocks Kris. He makes the turn, and notices her running down it and making another turn.  _ “What is she doing?!” _ Kris thinks, following after her.

After making another turn, he is met with the Variable Wispon, pointed at his face. “Stay still. I’m gonna test you…,” Whisper mutters, eyeing Kris.

Kris is frozen with fear, sweating nervously.  _ “What the hell?! Why is she pointing at me?! What did I do?” _

“ Tell me something only Kris would know,” the wolf demands, and Kris gulps.

“ U-Um,... you saved me from a trap set by Eggman to take out my unit. It was my first mission as a Resistance fighter…”

Whisper slowly lowers the Wispon, and says, “Ok, you’re safe.”

Kris is confused by this. “What was that all about?!” he asks.

“ It’s… complicated,” Whisper mutters.

She starts to walk off, but Kris jumps in front of her. “Stop dodging my questions, Whisper,” he says, “If you’re gonna point a gun at me, you need to explain why…!”

Whisper sighs, looking down. The Wisps come out of their capsules, and she asks them, “Should I tell him?”

The Wisps all nod yes, and she sighs again. “Okay then… Kris, the truth is-,” she begins to say, only to notice an odd figure on a rooftop.

They are aiming at her and Kris, and she yells, “Watch out!”

She jumps at Kris, knocking themselves out of the way, right as the figure shoots at them. They narrowly avoid the attack, and Whisper looks up, as the figure runs away. She inserts the Green Capsule into her Wispon, and floats after them.

**HOVER!**

Kris stands up, yelling, “Wh-Whisper! WAIT!!”

He runs, trying to follow her from the ground.

**ABOVE.**

Whisper eyes the figure, following them as they begin to run away.  _ “I knew you were here!” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “I’ll get you now, you bastard!!” _

She lands on the building, right behind the figure. They stand there, chuckling. “I should’ve known you were alive,” they say.

“ I knew I’d find you one of these days,” Whisper responds, “It’s been my mission since that day… You’re gonna pay for what you did… to them!”

Whisper charges at the figure, and swings her Wispon at them. They duck away from the attack, and they grab her head, throwing it down, before kneeing her in the face. She staggers back, and she inserts the Pink Capsule into her Wispon.

**SPIKES!**

She shoots energy constructs of the Spin Dash at the figure, but they jump back from them. At that moment, the shots hit the rooftop, and cause it to start to crumble. The figure begins to stumble around, before falling off of the building.  _ “Shit!” _ Whisper thinks to herself.

She’s about to jump down, but she’s held back. “Whisper, wait!!”

Whisper turns around, and sees Kris there, nervous. “How did you-?”

“ I used the OmegAlph to get up here,” the lynx explains, “I was worried about you. Are you okay?”

Whisper looks over the building, and sees no sign of the attacker. She growls, and thinks,  _ “Damn it…! He got away…” _

“ Whisper, are you alright?” Kris repeats, looking worried.

Whisper turns to him, and she sighs. She smiles, and says, “I’m fine, Kris. Thank you.”

**MINUTES LATER. ON THE GROUND.**

“ So, why did that person attack us?” Kris asks, confused.

Whisper looks away, and says, “Who knows. Maybe they’re an assassin hired by Eggman?”

Kris then thinks to himself. “But, it makes no sense,” he says, his hand on his chin, “Didn’t the Resistance say that Dr. Eggman disappeared after the War? Due to the Phantom Ruby?”

Whisper thinks to herself as well.  _ “He’s right about that. Dr. Eggman was confirmed missing by Sonic. So, if he is back, then how? And if it’s not him, then who’s behind this?” _

“ Are we that much of a threat to Dr. Eggman?” Kris asks, “I mean, you maybe. But me, I’m just a small, one-time soldier from Ident.”

_ “ And that’s why I think that bastard was… ‘him’...” _

“ Hey there, you two,” a voice calls out, “What happened?”

Kris and Whisper turn their heads, and see Tangle and Jewel run up to them. Whisper keeps her hand by her Wispon, and eyes the two with suspicion. “Whisper noticed an assassin was following us,” Kris explains, “She saved me from being shot. The asshole got away, though.”

“ We might need to hide out somewhere,” Whisper says.

“ Well, if you need somewhere to hide, my museum has enough room to stake out at,” Jewel answers.

“ Really? That works for me!” Kris says, “Whisper?”

“ I guess that works…”

**MINERAL MUSEUM. A HOUR LATER.**

“ So, what’s Ident like?” Tangle asks Kris, who chuckles to himself.

“ Well, uh,... it’s just a small little beach town,” the lynx explains, “It’s quiet. Everyone is kind to each other. Well,... except for… uh… except for high schoolers…”

**IDENT VILLAGE HIGH SCHOOL. FOUR YEARS AGO.**

Four years ago, in the village of Ident, a fourteen year old Kris Bynd gets off the school bus, looking around nervously. He keeps his head down, holding tightly onto a couple notebooks. However, within only a minute of getting off of the bus, a couple of bullies knock him down to the ground. “Ow…!” he groans, looking at his scattered books.

He reaches for one, only for a hand to reach down and grab it first. “H-Hey,” Kris moans, looking up.

There, standing in front of and above him, is a buff lizard, who is accompanied by a rat and a spider. He swings the notebook around, an evil smile on his face. “Well well, look who we have here,” the lizard says, “The bitch brought his art with him…”

_ “ Damn it…,”  _ the lynx thinks to himself,  _ “I almost made it inside.” _

The rat chuckles, and says, “You got him good, didn’t you, Skale?!”

The rat laughs like a maniac, and the lizard, Skale, growls, “Shut… up,... Buck…”

Buck nods in agreement, and quiets down. The spider asks, “What are we gonna do to him, boss?”

“ The same thing we do to all sissies, Thread,” Skale says, “We strip him naked and tie him up…”

Kris gulps in fear at this threat.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Kris groans in pain, his right eye black and blue from the numerous beatings they gave him. He is naked, and has been tied up with tough, thick ropes. He is hanging by the flagpole, and tons of people look up at him, pointing.  _ “Why does this always happen to me?” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “Why do I look like a girl? Why was I cursed with this androgynous appearance?” _

Many students begin to stare and laugh at Kris, with one person even saying, “Look at his pin dick!”

Kris tries to cover his parts up, but with his hands tied, he is unable to. He tears up, and begins to cry.

**THE PRESENT. MINERAL MUSEUM.**

Tangle is angered by what she hears. “That’s HORRIBLE!” she screams, “Did they get punished for that?!”

Kris shakes his head a little. “Yeah,” he answers, “Two weeks of suspension.”

“ That’s it! Bullshit!!”

“ Tangle, calm down please…!” Jewel scolds her friend.

Tangle grabs her head, ruffling her hair. Her tail is shaking wildly, the fur ragged. “I can’t help it, Jewel! The fact they did that, and didn’t get charged… it’s outrageous!”

“ I know, but there’s nothing to be done about it,” Jewel responds, “That was four years ago, and they might’ve moved from there.”

Meanwhile, in another room, Whisper is looking outside a window, trying to catch a glimpse of the assassin.  _ “Where are you…?” _

**MEANWHILE, IN AN UNDISCLOSED BASE.**

“ Curses! I almost had that bitch!” a rapsy, male voice shouts.

A knife is thrown by a mysterious figure. The same figure who tried to assassinate Kris and Whisper earlier. “It didn’t look like you did anything. Maybe your skills were EXAGGERATED,” another voice says.

The figure turns to a monitor, where the face of Mobius’ most infamous criminal, Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik is displayed. Next to him are Orbot and Cubot, his two robot lackeys. He has a group of blueprints by his fist, which he is gripping tightly. “I could’ve sworn you killed all of those mercenaries during the War,” Eggman says, and the figure responds, “I thought so too! I didn’t know Whisper got away. Clair must’ve warned her before the mission.”

“ Well, I won’t give you another chance! Take her out, and do it soon!” the doctor threatens, “Or else… You’ll be one of my new robotic minions…”

The screen turns off, and the figure turns around. “As you wish, Doctor…”

**SPIRALING TROUBLE - END.**


End file.
